femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taya Valkyrie (Impact Wrestling)
Taya Valkyrie is a professional wrestler and valet currently competing in Impact Wrestling as a villainess. Lucha Underground Taya debuted for Lucha Underground on February 24, 2016, assisting Johnny Mundo en route to defeating Cage in singles action. Since then, Taya has acted as a valet and tag team partner for Mundo, while also competing in singles competition as well. One instance saw Taya voluntarily compete against Cage in singles competition, after she verbally insulted him, and she was defeated despite Mundo's interference. On the April 13 edition of Lucha Underground, Taya and Mundo were paired up with Cage by Dario Cueto, and were placed in the Trios Championship Tournament, but they were defeated by Rey Mysterio, Prince Puma, and Dragon Azteca. Taya currently serves as the lone female member of Mundo's Worldwide Underground faction, which also consists of PJ Black and Jack Evans. She helped Mundo defeat Sexy Star for the Lucha Underground Championship, when she disguised herself as a Sexy Star fan and attacked her. The feud has since continued into 2017, when Taya cost Sexy Star in the Cueto Cup tournament with the use of brass knuckles. Impact Wrestling After weeks of promos, Taya Valkyrie made her debut for Impact Wrestling (then known as Global Force Wrestling) on the September 7, 2017 edition of Impact, making her appearance while Sienna and Taryn Terrell were attacking Rosemary. Taya appeared to come to Rosemary's defense, only to attack Rosemary instead, establishing Taya as a villainess and aligning her with Taryn and Sienna. After defeating Rosemary on Impact, Taya was set to face Rosemary again at Bound For Glory in a First Blood Match, but it was canceled due to outside circumstances. She returned to Impact in March of 2018 and resumed her feud with Rosemary, which ended with Taya losing to Rosemary in a rematch. Taya became a face in September en route to capturing the Impact Knockouts Championship; winning the title from Tessa Blanchard at Homecoming on January 6, 2019, while also supporting her (real-life) husband Johnny Impact after his World Championship victory at Bound for Glory months earlier. Taya began turning heel again during the months of February and March, when she defended her husband's sudden unwillingness to defend the title constantly and his (apparent) attempts to avoid facing Brian Cage again. On the March 15 edition of Impact, Taya stood up to Killer Kross during his attack on Johnny, after bringing out Cage to go after Kross. It was Taya being threatened by Kross that made Cage enter and take him down, and afterwards, Taya expressed gratitude for Cage's assistance, only to suddenly deliver a low blow to Cage, cementing Taya's heel turn. She later watched and laughed sadistically as Johnny rose up (revealing that his attack was staged) and beat down Cage. The villainous couple explained their heel turns a week later, with the evil Taya accusing the fans of using him for their own entertainment. Taya became involved in her husband's feud with Cage, and ended up in her own feud with Jordynne Grace after she became #1 Contender for the Knockouts Championship. Gallery Taya LU.jpg|Taya's Lucha Underground profile Taya Entrance.gif|"Allow me to introduce myself. My name...is Taya." Taya Impact.gif|Taya's GFW Impact debut entrance Taya Force of Fire 1.png Taya Force of Fire 2.png Taya Force of Fire 3.png Taya Force of Fire 4.png Taya Heel Turn.gif|Taya turning heel and low blowing Cage Taya KO Champion.png|The evil Taya as Knockouts Champion Taya Attacks Madison.gif|Taya attacking Madison Rayne Taya Valkyrie Scowl.png|Taya's sinister scowl DEgStl6XUAE5i-b.jpg -7812144968265135429.jpg DEgStmCWsAE41iA.jpg large.jpg 23421701_129463864428907_7562024119202480128_n-1.jpg -5643994250022929438.jpg valkyTT.jpg Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Cape Category:Crown Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sports Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel